


The Cut Worm Forgives the Plow

by pocketbookangel



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketbookangel/pseuds/pocketbookangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby's investigation of Lunatic brings him in contact with Lunatic's first victim, Yuri Petrov. Set during the one year break in the last episode. Spoilers for the entire series. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Question of Justice

Mrs. Petrov welcomed Maverick warmly, but didn’t invite him in. “I’m sorry, but I haven’t heard from my husband since he left a week ago.”

“We’re concerned about his health.”

“If he was here, what would you do? The three of you would take him back to the clinic?” There was a hint of contempt in her soft voice as she surveyed Maverick and his assistants. He’d brought two of his strongest, but they wouldn’t be a match for Mr. Legend even on one of his worst days.

Yuri watched them leave—he’s here—he wanted to shout. The week of peace they’d had while his father was away was over, and he knew what would happen if he said something now.

 

Many people had asked him about that day, but they always asked the wrong questions. Barnaby was no exception.

 

“Mr. Maverick told me your father was murdered by a NEXT. He attacked you and your mother and killed Mr. Legend who was ill at the time.”

Yuri wanted to smile. Ill. That euphemism must have been Maverick’s. Barnaby had never been a subtle investigator.

“In the end, he suspected that Mr. Legend may have been one of Lunatic’s early victims, perhaps even his first.”

Yuri cleared off a spot on his desk and placed a cup of tea in front of Barnaby. Even the advanced computer system used by the Justice Department hadn’t been able to solve the problem of paperwork.

“I don’t remember anything from that night, except I was left with this.” He brushed his hair back from his face and let Barnaby inspect his scar.

“I’m sorry,” Barnaby said, but he didn’t look surprised. The files probably contained photographs from Yuri's time in the hospital, as well as of the crime scene.

“Why do you think Mr. Maverick told you all this?”

“At the time, I thought it was because Lunatic’s vigilantism was destroying everything he’d worked hard to build, Hero TV, but now I think he was afraid of Lunatic discovering everything he’d done.”

“True, if Lunatic had known Mr. Maverick was behind the murder of your parents, he might have acted sooner.”

“I don’t think any of us can predict Lunatic’s actions. In his case, his alias fits his nature,” Barnaby said.

“Really? Of course, I don’t know anything about Lunatic other than what’s been reported, but it could be his name comes from the moon, perhaps referencing the urban legend about overflowing emergency rooms and an increase in the crime rate when the moon is full.”

“Interesting theory.” Barnaby scribbled _check moon phases_ on the file. He would have eventually discovered the correlation on his own. Now Yuri would be remembered as helpful, although the information had no importance.

“Considering the circumstances, you’re not trying to stop Lunatic as some kind of revenge, are you?”

“It’s not revenge. How could I ever forget what he did? But, Mr. Maverick deserved a fair trial. I would think you’d understand that more than anyone.”

“I do. It may sound like a cliché coming from a man in my position, but I think justice is the best we can hope for in this world.”

The monitor in the corner beeped, the distinctive Hero TV alarm. Barnaby instinctively looked down at his wrist, but there was nothing to see. He’d returned the communication device when he’d resigned.

 Yuri smiled apologetically. “I don’t usually turn it on. If it’s important, I’ll hear about it later when the damage reports are filed, but I do have to go now. We can discuss this later, if you’d like.”

“Thank you. When is a good time for me to make an appointment?”

“Since this is a private investigation, why don’t we meet someplace else? Dinner, 7:30?”

 

All of the screens in the shopping district were showing Hero TV’s live broadcast. Barnaby sat on a bench and watched his former coworkers 40 feet above him, the screens reflecting each other so as Sky High zoomed across, a small, blurry Sky High trailed behind. There were still two hours until his dinner with Yuri Petrov; even if he stopped to watch this, he’d still have time to go home and change before going to the restaurant.

Barnaby watched the fugitives, two women with pink hair and spiky boots, as they ran across a rooftop, and then with a spinning kick, floated from one to the next. The Hero TV news ticker crawled across the screen: “Coppelia Twins, from ballet to bank robbing. Can they leap away from justice?” One of the twins pulled out a weapon and shot at the camera. Instead of pulling away, the helicopter continued to track them, and the camera zoomed in for a closeup of the weapon. “Markov 360 StunMaster,” a pop-up graphic announced. A tiny “Buy Here” button appeared for anyone who happened to be watching the broadcast on a touchscreen.

The camera pulled back to show the positions of both twins. One had leaped ahead, while the other was doing a complicated backwards skip while shooting wildly. This backwards dance led her right up to the edge of the roof, and over.

The camera cut to the first twin, who was still running without looking back. Barnaby knew they did this just in case Sky High wasn’t there to catch the one who had fallen. He’d always been there before, but they were afraid to run too many risks with live TV. Sure enough, the camera returned to the second twin, who was struggling to free herself from Sky High’s grip even though they weren’t on the ground yet. “You can’t make me go back there! I won’t,” she shouted. Sky High’s reply was inaudible, but her response was not. She gave one last kick, reached into her boot for a smaller gun, and shot him in the foot.

Barnaby knew there was no way a bullet of that size could penetrate his armor, but the people who had stopped to watch the fight gasped.

“Ouch,” Sky High said, but he didn’t let go. “+200 Sky High” flashed on the screen, and Barnaby waited for them to show the capture of the first twin, the one who was still running.

Instead, the program returned to the studio, where Sky High’s rebound to the top of the rankings was discussed. “Of course, we’ve yet to see the emergence of any real threat to Sky High’s dominance. Barnaby Brooks Jr. had a meteoric rise, but since he left to study overseas, the new heroes they’ve tried have not had anywhere near his level of success.” “Study overseas,” that was how Hero TV chose to interpret “I quit.” It seemed like the new era of transparency at Hero TV was over even before Mr. Maverick’s desk was cleared.

“Who do you think got the other girl?” Barnaby heard someone ask. “Bet it was Lunatic and that’s why they aren’t showing it.”

The screens cut to a commercial, which meant they probably were trying to hide an appearance by Lunatic. Barnaby wondered how close they were to the full moon. This part of Sternbild was always brightly lit and the natural world was kept very far away.

Judge Petrov’s openness and willingness to talk had been surprising. He always seemed so stern and distant when they met in the courtroom. The contents of Mr. Maverick’s file had shocked Barnaby, Mr. Legend had always been a presence more than a person, an ideal built into the foundation of Hero TV. Yet, he had been a person, a man with a wife and child and a lethal fondness for alcohol.

 

By the time Barnaby arrived at the restaurant, it was already crowded. Clusters of slim women in expensive jeans mingled with men in studiously casual jackets outside the restaurant’s wooden doors. The building meant to look like a 19th century farmhouse, but neither the designers or customers had ever seen one, so the dark wood shelves above the booths were filled with anachronistic farm implements and taxidermied pheasants.

A young man wearing a knit cap and work boots lounged in the window booth. Barnaby recognized him as an actor he’d once met backstage at a chat show. Barnaby had been doing PR for the drama he’d shot with Kotetsu, the actor had been there to tell funny stories and encourage people to forget about the supposed screaming matches that had definitely not happened after an affair, which also did not happen, with his agent’s wife.

The actor waved Barnaby over, but he hesitated near the door. It was oddly liberating to realize he had a choice. He didn’t have to go over and sit in the window table and make small talk. Since he was retired, he was free from the burden of professional charm. “It’s important to talk to people,” Mr. Maverick used to tell him. “You never know who you’ll need in the future.”

“Long time, no see.” The actor’s latest co-star lounged against him, then leaned forward so Barnaby could enjoy her cleavage. He felt uneasy with them; he wondered what the actor’s wife would feel when the photos made their way online.

“I’m taking a break while deciding where I want to take my career,” Barnaby said. A flicker of boredom across the actor’s face, so he added, “I’ll still be working with Apollon Media, but I may be taking a different role in the company.”

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted to talk to you, Barnaby. People are saying you’re moving into the film division. I’ve got this project, a real passion of mine, and Apollon bought the rights like a year ago, and, they want to bring in someone else to direct.”

“Even if I change positions, I’m not planning on working with scripted properties.”

“I need to be the director. This movie is like my life, and do you really think there’s someone out there who knows my life better than me?”

“Probably.” A dry, amused voice joined the conversation. “True self-knowledge is quite rare. Barnaby, I’m so sorry I’m late. Traffic was terrible.” Yuri said.

The actor tapped one of the phones on the table. “We were just watching that. Lunatic and Sky High smashed up part of the expressway. It was wicked. Okay, Hero TV was working on this thing like 30 seconds ago.” He started tapping on the screen again. “Sit down, Barnaby, Barnaby’s friend.”

“It might be too noisy in here to really talk. Would you like to go somewhere quieter?” Yuri asked. Barnaby nodded, but before they left he agreed to a lunch meeting with the actor, the actor’s writing partner, and an assortment of other people who, the actor was really sure, would “get it.”

 

As Yuri and Barnaby walked through the bustling streets of upper Sternbild, the air held the cold brightness of early spring. The screens on the buildings were showing highlights from the live broadcast Barnaby had watched with the crowd. A graphic showing the current Hero rankings popped up on the screen. Sky High was now credited with two arrests instead of one, and now that the fight was over, footage from his battle with Lunatic had been edited into the broadcast.

“There’s a place close to here I use during the week. My mother is ill, so I usually stay with her on the weekends. I'm afraid she's too ill for you to talk with her. Her memories of that time are very unclear, so I don't think she would be very helpful anyway.”

“Her memories are unclear? Do you think Mr. Maverick ever tried to alter her memory?”

“I hadn't thought of that. It's very possible. The doctor's always blamed the shock of my father's death.”

It would be nice if it was true, if the responsibility for his mother's unhappiness could be shifted to someone else's shoulders. Unfortunately, the truth of that day was branded across his face. But he would add something else to Maverick's list of crimes: he could have eased her pain and didn't. He could have taken away the beatings and the smell of his father burning to death. He must have enjoyed watching them suffer over the years.

“Mr. Maverick was convinced that Lunatic and the NEXT who killed your father were the same person. According to his notes, he tried to interrogate her, but she wasn't responsive. Now I'm wondering if he used his power and failed. I don't know how his power worked.”

“And now you can't ask him.” They were walking too quickly for Yuri to see the expression on Barnaby’s face.

As they walked north, the crowds of downtown pedestrians were replaced by solitary figures hurrying home from work. Most of the stores were closed, but on the gold stage the darkened windows were free of the iron bars and grates of the lower levels and allowed tantalizing glimpses into the world of daylight. Mannequins, dressed for hot weather that hadn’t yet arrived, paraded in their swim suits, blank faces turned toward a painted sun.

“Are you hungry?” Yuri asked as they walked by a cafe. The chairs on the sidewalk patio had been stacked up inside the door, but the inside dining area was full of light. “I can order something and have it delivered.”

This is where I say no, Barnaby thought. We can stay here, a quiet, suitable, public place. At the office, and later, at the restaurant, he’d had the sense Yuri Petrov was paying close attention to him. Barnaby had sensed this quality of attention before, mostly from girls; he had always been a little frightened by it, and glad when it disappeared.

 

The building was on a tree-lined street, just far enough from downtown to turn Justice Tower into a hazy glow. The limestone facade appeared elegant, but there was no doorman and the utilitarian lobby was lined with anonymous rows of mailboxes.

“This elevator is a little unusual,” Yuri said as the doors closed behind them. He pressed the button for the 12th floor. “It doesn’t have a security camera. And it is very slow.”

Barnaby expected the kiss, but he kept his mouth closed until Yuri pulled back. “My glasses,” he mumbled. As the elevator rose past the 3rd floor, Barnaby took off his glasses and tried not to worry about how they would get scratched in his pocket. By the time they approached the 7th floor, he’d untied Yuri’s hair and was running his hands through it, pulling him closer. At the 10th floor, he felt Yuri’s teeth against his skin and he shivered.

They pulled apart before the doors finally opened and exited the elevator, keeping an appropriate distance as they walked down the cold hallway to Yuri's apartment. To anyone who was watching, they had the nervous exhaustion of businessmen who had finally closed a difficult, yet mutually beneficial deal. But the building was designed for anonymity and privacy, so it was unlikely anyone was there to watch them arrive, or to watch Barnaby leave a few hours later.


	2. you never send me your pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby plays detective and Yuri cooks.

Less than an hour out of Sternbild, the world became quiet and green. Barnaby scrolled through the photographs of the town he was visiting, a place known for brilliant leaves in autumn and a maximum security prison. A year ago, Lunatic had killed an escaped prisoner, then burned through the walls and killed the prisoner's accomplice. The smell of burning flesh terrified the prisoners and kept the others from making a run for it. Now, it looked like Lunatic was back.

"Only two victims so far, both of them the kind who had it coming, as they say." The sheriff expanded the screen so the two victims floated over the desk, technological ghosts. "Jim used to beat his wife. One day she disappeared, he said she went back to her folks, but none of us knew where she came from, so we couldn't prove any different."

The second victim was a startled teenager who looked as if a post-arrest mug shot was a complete novelty. "This one was arguing with his girlfriend and she fell off the balcony. Officially, an accident. They were staying at a hotel owned by his father, and for some reason the security cameras weren't working that night."

Barnaby scanned the files. "They do seem like the kinds of victims Lunatic chooses."

"Two murderers burning to death? No coincidence."

"This place has been destroyed," Barnaby said as they approached the crime scene. It wasn't Lunatic.

"Burned down," the sheriff said.

"Lunatic's fire burns hot and kills quickly. He doesn't use unnecessary force. He'll burn through a door to get to someone, but he won't destroy the entire building." Barnaby had spent the past few months looking at what fire could do. There was a difference between a room sprayed with gasoline and Lunatic's controlled burn. "Too much accelerant—this looks like a failed attempt at insurance fraud."

"Maybe you're right. The job up at the prison was clean, real clean," the sheriff said.

The second victim had died of smoke inhalation from lighting a charcoal grill inside his apartment. The fire had started after he'd already been knocked out by the fumes.

"Sometimes when people want to die but don't want to kill themselves, they do stupid things," the sheriff said. "I'm sorry I dragged you up here for nothing, but I really appreciate the help."

"You're welcome." Before Barnaby could leave, he had to sign autographs for half the office and pose for pictures with the other half and their children. The town didn't get many celebrities, so Barnaby's visit felt like a party. It was almost like being King of Heroes again.

On his way back, he got off the train at Oriental Town. He told himself it was an impulse, but as he'd zoomed over the map of fire locations, he'd noticed that Kotetsu's hometown was two stops below the town with the suspicious fires.

A couple of taxis pulled up to greet the train. It was more of a village than a town, with the train station opposite gentle green hills. Picturesque saltboxes lined the road away from the station and clashed with the city hall and library, which had been designed by immigrants to be a nostalgic approximation of the buildings they'd left behind.

Where did Kotetsu live? The last taxi pulled away from the station before Barnaby could ask it to drive him wherever the Kaburagis lived. Would Kotetsu be there? He might have taken Kaede and left for the west coast. People did that every day, chasing better jobs and good weather. Not that he'd ever mentioned thinking about moving, but people could change a lot in six months.

Without Kotetsu, the Hero business had left Barnaby feeling like he was fighting alone. But he was still getting up early to train and still spending hours every day reading police reports, watching Hero TV videos—the target had changed but the chase was the same. He'd spent years hunting for the man who had killed his parents, and now he was hunting for that man's killer.

At least one part of his life had changed. He had a boyfriend now, sort of. They'd meet once or twice a week, order takeout and have sex. Whenever they met at Barnaby's apartment, Yuri would spend the night, saying it was closer to his work. Barnaby never spent the night at Yuri's studio apartment. Even when the two of them were together, the studio had the anonymous coldness of one of the training rooms: generic crime scene #5. Barnaby counted the number of times they'd met, their next date, if what they were doing was dating, would be their twentieth.

Barnaby bought an "authentic" boxed lunch, and ate it while waiting for the next train. The smell of the fish sitting in a little pool of oil made him a little queasy.

Hero's Bar had some of the worst Happy Hour specials in Sternbild, but that didn't stop the city workers and businessmen from crowding the bar.

"That meeting was longer than a Russian winter, wasn't it Petrov?" Blue Rose's lawyer had been a year above Yuri in law school and felt entitled to a drink after the meeting.

"If I may speak frankly, it was a complete waste of my time. My interest is solely in the criminal aspects of Hero work, "branding" and the shades of blue Karina Lyle is allowed to wear after her contract expires are not my concern," Yuri said. The blue in the drink he'd ordered was close to one of the blues Titan was claiming to own.

"We needed bodies in the room today. Anyway, without Wild Tiger smashing shit up, you've got extra time."

"Not really."

"Not really. Like you have a personal life. I bet you've gone from study/gym/sleep to work/gym/sleep. Seeing someone?"

Among the people who knew Yuri well enough to speculate about his personal life, the widely held opinion was that the boyfriend he had been dumped by during his first year of law school had broken his heart badly. It was a convenient excuse.

Hero's Bar made him sick. His father's face grinned at him from across the room, life-size plastic guarding the door to the toilets. Your colleagues think you're boring, Mr. Legend said. Why don't you tell them what you do at night? If you really believed in your justice, you would tell them.

HERO TV TRIVIA flashed across the TV screens.

Q: Who was the only Hero to fight under his real name?

a) Mr. Legend

b) Sky High

c) Robotic Wonder

d) Barnaby Brooks, Jr.

"Another Mr. Legend," the lawyer ordered. The "Mr. Legend" was a child-friendly mix of ginger ale and grenadine, created for the hero's young fans. "First name Mister, last name Legend. His parents would have been really embarrassed if he'd ended up in another career."

"I do have a personal life," Yuri finally said.

"It's about time. Anyone I know?"

A clip of Barnaby posing in front of Justice Tower, helmet off and hair gently moving in the wind, appeared with the answer: Barnaby Brooks, Jr. Yuri nodded in the direction of the TV, and was rewarded with a look of complete shock. The lawyer was, for once, speechless.

"I'd always thought he was attractive, but it would have been a conflict of interest before he decided to leave Hero TV. I prefer not to get involved on a personal level with the sponsors or anyone at Apollon Media."

"Does that mean you're not going to let me pay for your drink?"

Former King of Heroes, the TV proclaimed, as Barnaby chased down criminals and held them up for the cameras.

The former King of Heroes poured himself a glass of wine and watched Yuri deglaze the pan. The kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking. Barnaby rarely used the kitchen, so when Yuri appeared with a bag of groceries and an apron, looking for the stove, he'd wanted to help, but wasn't sure how.

"It seemed like a nice town, we should go up there some weekend," Barnaby said.

"Aside from the murders, a nice town."

"Yes, well, these ones turned out to be accidents. I suppose I should be glad, but Lunatic hasn't been active lately, so I thought this would be a chance for some new information." Yuri scraped the pan and stirred the bubbling liquid which threatened to spill over. "Isn't the fire too high?"

"It's fine. So, accidents?"

"What do you think?"

"I had to go there on business a while ago; the prison is run by the Justice Bureau, while the town has the sheriff and a couple of deputies for law enforcement. If the sheriff really thought those fires were Lunatic, he could have put in a request for a special investigator. Dinner is ready. Where's your dining room?"

The building's model apartment had a table for six set against the far wall, with a breakfast nook built into the kitchen. Barnaby had a small round table and an ergonomic chair.

"I assumed this apartment had another room somewhere," Yuri said

"This is it. I could point out it's still more furniture than you have."

"You could. Where do you eat when you have guests?" Yuri smiled at Barnaby. "Or am I your only guest?"

"No, I have guests over all the time. Heroes, people from work." Barnaby tried to remember how they'd eaten dinner the one time he'd a visitor who wasn't Kotetsu. They hadn't eaten—dinner had ended up on the floor that night thanks to inept babysitting. "You can take the chair if you'd like."

In the end, they both sat on the small steps that led to the center of the room and watched as the brilliant lights in the city turned day to night.

"You might as well stay here tonight and I'll walk to Justice Tower with you in the morning." Barnaby reached out and tugged on the ribbon that tied Yuri's hair back. It was his favorite part of the evening, or at least one of his favorite parts. Yuri looked so much softer with his hair loose, but the eyes that met his were still distant.

"Not yet."

"Or, I can go by myself later."

"No, I meant this." Yuri retied his hair. "Dessert is almost ready."

Barnaby turned on his computer and quickly flipped through his notes from the past week. He'd been thinking about paying another visit to the Justice Bureau, but didn't know how he could without Yuri knowing. The suspicious fires upstate would be a good pretext

On the night Barnaby counted as their first date, Yuri had been late because a fight between Sky High and Lunatic had stopped traffic. Lunatic had tried to kill two suspects who were fleeing the scene, even though at the time the Hero TV broadcast had identified them as bank robbers. They'd shot a bank teller and a security guard, but during the pursuit, only the hospital and the Hero division of the Justice Bureau had known the teller had died from her gunshot wounds. But somehow Lunatic had known.

Lunatic had been on the rooftops before the doctors had told the family. According to the hospital's computers, the doctor who had tried to remove the bullet from the young teller's lung had sent the report to Justice Tower, but no other communications passed between them until almost midnight. The hospital had been helpful. They'd showed Barnaby the schedule, and let him talk to the people who were there until he was satisfied that none of them had enough time for rooftop chases.

Yuri had said that he would help as much as possible, but Barnaby didn't think Judge Petrov would let him into the Bureau computers unless he showed up with real police and a warrant. He didn't want to ask. If Yuri wouldn't conveniently step out for coffee, leaving Barnaby alone with confidential files on the screen, he was sure he could use his reputation and charm on someone else in the building who would. Who had accessed those bank robbers' records in the half hour between the robbery and Lunatic's appearance?

Yuri set down the tray in front of Barnaby. "I made these yesterday. The cream has to be chilled before caramelizing the sugar."

"Yesterday? So you knew my investigation wouldn't take more than a day."

"Based on what you showed me, I thought—"

"No, I'm the one playing detective today. Let's see, why wouldn't the sheriff call in real investigators? Because he didn't want a real investigation. Why would my boyfriend encourage me to waste an entire day when he knew the fires weren't Lunatic? Because he does want a real investigation, but has no reason to call for one since Hero administration has nothing to do with upstate troublemakers who like to play with matches. Tomorrow, I'll go to the Justice Bureau with my photographs and witness statements and the real investigators will get on it. You owe me for this."

"Thank you. I did make you pudding."

Barnaby poked at his crème brûlée. "Technically, this isn't pudding."

"I know someone on the cultural commission who can get us tickets for the summer in the park concert series. _Tristan und Isolde_?"

Barnaby tried to meet Yuri's eyes.

"What are we doing?"

"This." Yuri leaned over and kissed him, traces of burnt sugar lingered in the air between them. Barnaby ran his fingers through the silvery strands that were beginning to escape from Yuri's ribbon.

"I know," Barnaby said. "But—"

"We're going to finish dessert. We're going to listen to opera in the park," Yuri said. "And, there's something else." He turned slightly so his face was hidden. It reminded Barnaby of the first time they'd met, how he had stayed in the shadows. "My mother has been feeling stronger. If you think it will help, you can interview her."

The Petrov house was at the far end of a sleepy suburban neighborhood. The air seemed to be still, as if the houses were waiting for their absent owners to return. During their twenty minute walk from the subway station to the house, they were the only pedestrians on the sidewalk.

Mrs. Petrov greeted them at the door. Barnaby was surprised to see how much she resembled her son. "I'm sorry my husband isn't here to meet you."

"Mother, is the aide still here?"

She ignored her son's question. "Mr. Maverick took him to the doctor, but he should be back soon." She lowered her voice confidentially. "Sometimes he gets a little carried away. Yuri, darling, have you been to visit your father yet?"

"I'm sorry. She's having one of her bad days. I should stay here tonight," Yuri said. Barnaby nodded. It was clear that Mrs. Petrov hadn't been talking to them. She was having a different conversation, in a different time.

She glared at her son. "What do you know about bad days, you monster. Who's this?"

"This is Barnaby Brooks."

"Liar. I've met Mr. Brooks. This isn't him."

"Barnaby Brooks was my father."

"And you're just like him, aren't you? Asking questions, causing good people to hide away like they've got reason to be ashamed." Her eyes glazed over. "But, I'm so happy to meet my son's friends. We worry about him, he's so quiet, his teachers say he's smart but sometimes he scares the other students."

"Let's go inside," Yuri said. He reached out to push the door open, and his mother screamed.

"You're not coming in here, when your father gets home, he's going to have something to say to you." She sank down to the floor and began to cry. "Your father," she mumbled.

Yuri didn't move. Barnaby wanted to take his hand and lead him away from this house and from the rage and confusion in Mrs. Petrov's voice. No wonder Yuri isolated himself. He was torn between a demanding job and a mother who had turned the rage that was part of her dementia against the one who was caring for her. Barnaby knelt down next to Yuri's mother.

"Mrs. Petrov, why don't we go inside to wait?"

Yuri stayed in the doorway and watched them disappear into the darkness of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby's love of pudding comes from the sixth drama cd - if it isn't canon, it should be.
> 
> The last chapter should be posted before the Tiger & Bunny movie comes out at the end of September.


	3. the promises you only make

 

 

>  
> 
> Is Barnaby Brooks, Jr. considering a return to the cape and mask lifestyle?
> 
> Hero TV has been sadly lacking in sex appeal since the Blond One dumped the viewing public with "it's not me, it's you" and a toss of his golden curls. Sources tell us that top secret negotiations have started between Brooks and his former media masters.
> 
>  
> 
> [x]
> 
> Classical music, fireworks, and Brooks deep in conversation with a ponytailed Lord of the Rings refugee. Look closer - that's not just any elf, it's Judge Yuri Petrov, ruler of Hero Administration, the first boss you need to defeat on your quest to be King of Heroes.  
>  In case you're wondering why we want Brooksie back, here's July from the Barnaby Brooks, Jr. FOR FANS ONLY calendar.
> 
>  
> 
> [x]
> 
> And here's December. Those boots do look nice and warm - too bad the rest of him will freeze.
> 
>  
> 
> [x]
> 
> Top Comments  
>  _onlyalegend:_ BB doesn't wear a cape and a mask. He, like many contemporary heroes, wears a powered suit of body armor, bulletproof, capable of withstanding extreme heat and cold, with a helmet that serves as a communication center.  
>  _  
> sternbildstar:_ I touched his hair at a photo shoot once. It felt like candyfloss. _[ed. - yes]_

"There are also a couple of pages of comments." Keith held up the printout. "Everyone supports Barnaby's return. What do you think?"

Nathan's bar was supposed to be a refuge from both the office and hero work, but that didn't stop his assistant from leaving him voicemails which needed immediate replies, or heroes from occupying barstools. It ruined the whole "road of excess" vibe he was trying to create through hot boys and cheap drinks. Luckily, most of the time he could get Sky High out the door before disco nap hour was over.

"They never feature my comments anymore," Ivan said sadly.

_Origami C:_ I look forward to working with Barnaby Brooks, Jr. again. Ganbatte, minna-san! Please visit my blog!

"In my professional opinion, hmmm, let me see that again." Nathan studied the article carefully. "I think Barnaby needs to do a few more lunges and squats. His ass is looking a little flat."

"I agree! It's important to work muscles of the body evenly so you don't have any weaknesses or weak points," Keith said.

Ivan shifted in his seat and was glad he'd worn his baggiest jeans. He didn't like the idea of Fire Emblem and Sky High discussing weak points in need of training as he walked away.

"The Blond One sometimes comes by with pictures of burnt things and questions, but he's never mentioned coming back to Hero TV. He was supposed to come by today, but somehow you two are here instead."

"Ivan needed cheering up after visiting his friend in prison. I told him I'd buy him a drink," Keith said.

"Lemonade isn't a drink. How was it?"

"Good. We had a really good conversation." Ivan stirred his lemonade listlessly. "It's harder to leave when we have a good time."

"You need something stronger. Give me that lemonade." Nathan pulled out a fruit-filled pitcher. "White peach sangria. It hasn't been in the refrigerator quite long enough, but it will do."

"That looks healthy. But nothing beats a nice, cold glass of lemonade," Keith said, giving the lemonade his full approval.

"We're not shooting a commercial, who is that thumbs up for? Is that what happens after spending too much time on TV? Will I start talking to cameras that aren't there?" Nathan said.

"If Barnaby does come back, I guess I'll end up at the bottom of the rankings again," Ivan said.

"That's defeatist thinking. You have to believe in yourself and have self-confidence. Anyone can be King of Heroes. Even Fire Emblem was King of Heroes once."

"Even Fire Emblem…really?" Ivan said.

"What do you two mean by _even_?"

Barnaby entered the bar before Fire Emblem could properly work himself into a true state of indignation. "If you want to improve your ranking, the key is better transportation. Having the best bike really made a difference when I first started. Fire Emblem's car was faster on the open highway, but I was at the scene when he was stuck in traffic," Barnaby said.

"Don't remind me. But I love my car."

"Are you coming back to Hero TV," Keith handed Barnaby his printout.

"What's this? Oh, I never read what they write about me online," Barnaby said.

For once, Origami Cyclone, Fire Emblem, and Sky High all had the same thought: REALLY?

"If it's another calendar they want, I'm sure Apollon has enough photos left over from other sessions. There was a shower photo shoot they never used," Barnaby said. "And some ridiculous pictures with animals. I mean, who accidentally ties themselves up while playing with a kitten?"

"No, that isn't very realistic," Nathan said.

Ivan thoughtfully picked the peaches out of his sangria. Edward had asked for a picture; was that the kind of picture he wanted? Wet? Tied up?

Barnaby skimmed through the pages of comments Sky High had also printed. "Thanks, Ivan. I enjoyed working with you as well. Did you forget to post a link to your blog?"

"I didn't forget. They delete my links now."

"You don't want their readers anyway," Nathan said. He took the printout from Barnaby. "Judge Petrov as the first boss. The elf thing is wrong, if I didn't see him in court during the day, I would say nosferatu. Fluorescent lighting does nothing for his complexion." Nathan sighed. "Or mine. Do you know how much concealer I go through because of the 'no masks in court' rule?"

"That rule has been around since before we started. Kotetsu told me that Stealth Soldier used to give his mask to his assistant and make her go to court for him."

"What's a nosferatu," Ivan asked.

"A kind of vampire," Keith explained. "They like virgins."

Nathan sighed again. A comment like that from Sky High should be so easy to respond to, yet when the moment came, he was overwhelmed by the possibilities. Offering himself as protection from nosferatu was the cheap and obvious joke. Or there was a second option, taking Sky High's comments seriously.

"It must be difficult to be a vampire in Sternbild. There isn't any earth to bury a coffin in," Ivan said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuri doesn't sleep in a coffin," Barnaby said.

Nathan suddenly became very busy behind the bar, sweeping away napkins and glasses and taking away the chopsticks Ivan was using to eat peaches.

"Darlings, the children's hour is over for today. The Blond One wants to show off his dirty pictures now." Nathan surveyed the three men sitting at his bar. "My god, you're all blond ones."

Barnaby spread the photos out across the bar.

"Do you ever wonder if Sky High is genuinely oblivious, or if he is secretly a genius playing a very deep game," Nathan said as he studied the photographs.

"Sky High is a good hero and a worthy rival," Barnaby said.

"Oh dear, you seemed to have picked up his habit of talking to nonexistent cameras. So what do we have here? Gasoline, gasoline, really bad cook, gasoline. No Lunatic," Nathan said.

"Lunatic hasn't made any public appearances for months, but that doesn't mean he's stopped. There are a couple of murders that date from before he was caught on camera," Barnaby said.

"Is chasing Lunatic all that you're doing with your life right now? You know, Origami Cyclone is probably thinking about what you said earlier and wondering. Of course, he'll be too shy to ever ask you about it. Sometimes I worry about that boy," Nathan said. "For a corporate whore, he's very naïve and idealistic and very _fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly_."

"What does that mean?"

" _I gotta love one man 'til I die_. Not like us."

"No, not like us. Sometimes I wonder if once you pick up the habit of being alone, if it's possible to be any other way," Barnaby said.

"Comments like that are either a result of too much alcohol, or too little," Nathan said.

Barnaby wanted to ask how it was possible to go from seeing someone every day, to not seeing him at all, but he knew there was no answer.

 

Yuri Petrov ran. He ran so no one could catch him; not the police, not the heroes, not the furies with their claws and inky wings, called by his father's curse. He ran until the world around him became white and he was only conscious of his feet hitting the ground and the beating of his heart. Voices, far away, called him back from the pure, cold, white lands he constructed. He slowed his pace, and the world rushed in around him, the creaking machines, rows of lonely figures plugged into flickering screens.

"Petrov, all the running in the world isn't going to help you beat me at squash." It was Blue Rose's lawyer, the one who thought being a year ahead at the law review and the prosecutor's office made them friends.

"It's been a long time." Yuri tried to make it sound friendly.

"That it has. I saw you running in here and thought I'd stop by to find out if it was worth it to pay an official call. The last time I talked to you, three out of six heroes were my clients, now it's four out of six. I had a kid in the office the other day, good kid, practically crying his eyes out because it's going to be another 72 months before his bunky goes up before the parole board. Usually an escape attempt only adds about six months, if it's even noticed. Another year? Somebody took an interest."

"You're right. There's no reason to waste your time visiting my office about this," Yuri said,

"Aww, my client is going to look at me with those puppy dog eyes, what am I going to tell him?"

"You can tell him that if I was still in the prosecutor's office, I'd have Edward Keddy up for attempted murder and your client in jail for perjury. But I don't get to make those decisions anymore, so if everyone at Hero Academy decides to pretend Edward stopped by for a cup of tea, there's nothing I can do."

That aftermath of that day had been disgusting. Heroes, instructors, people who were supposedly committed to justice, they all behaved like any other witnesses, like children who'd been told that snitches get stitches. _I don't know what happened._ _I didn't see anything._ The only one who gave a clear and accurate report was Barnaby. Was that when he'd first noticed how Barnaby was different from the others? Or was it earlier, when he'd seen the purity of Barnaby's rage.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your workout for nothing. Here's something to make up for it." The lawyer handed Yuri a copy of Barnaby Brooks, Jr. FOR FANS ONLY 1979. "It's good for four more months."

Yuri dropped the calendar into his gym bag. "Out of curiosity, which heroes aren't your clients?"

"The cow can't afford me, and Fire Emblem doesn't have to worry about his company acting against his interests."

"I see," Yuri said. If it's even noticed, the lawyer had said. What was that supposed to mean?

"Your 2PM with Apollon is waiting," his secretary said when he finally returned to his office.

After what happened with Mr. Maverick, Apollon had gravely announced they would not be funding any more heroes of their own in the future; instead, their focus would be on reforming OBC Broadcasting. Privately, they'd told Yuri that as soon as public attention shifted elsewhere, they'd bring someone into the B team to see what would happen.

"Judge Petrov," Ben greeted him with a smile. The second figure in the room had a black domino plastered across his face, a ruse that wouldn't fool a child.

"Judge Petrov, long time, no see," Wild Tiger said.

"With the technology we've been developing, we think Wild Tiger can be a hero again," Ben said.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to do anything that might jeopardize the current heroes." Yuri wished he could throw them both out of his office.

"With our technology, he is stronger than anyone currently on the B team."

"I can offer advice and encouragement like I did with Barnaby. With me as his mentor, Bunny went from rookie to King of Heroes in record time," Kotetsu said.

Kotetsu's bold claim as to the secret of Barnaby's success amazed Yuri. He leaned back in his chair and considered his response. It was obvious to him, to anyone with eyes, that Barnaby's success came from training, hard work, and nepotism. Kotetsu did have something, spirit or heart, whatever you wanted to call it, but in the end his justice was flawed.

"Are you really going to be happy to go from chasing violent felons and terrorists to chasing shoplifters and perverts?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I want to do what I can, while I can," Kotetsu said.

"I see. I'll run it through risk analysis and see what they say. In case I need more information from you, where are you staying?"

"I haven't moved back to Sternbild yet. I'm having trouble getting the subletter out of my old place. Is that something Hero Admin can help me with?"

Yuri handed him a business card. "A former colleague of mine is apparently devoting his entire practice to heroes."

Kotetsu had been subletting his apartment. He'd never intended to leave Sternbild permanently.

 

Later that night, Yuri was kinder than usual, insisting they take their time and hold each other close.

"How was your day," Yuri finally asked.

"Now you want conversation," Barnaby murmured drowsily as he ran his fingers through Yuri's tangled hair. The contrast between his controlled, almost prim, lover and this wildness fascinated him. "Today I saw old friends, got a second opinion on some crime scene photos, and then came home to find you at my door."

"Old friends?" There was an edge to Yuri's voice.

"Nathan, Keith, and Ivan. I guess it's okay to use their real names with you," Barnaby said.

"Was Origami Cyclone supposed to be there, or did someone pull out a camera?"

"You may think he's a useless, cosplay hero—"

"I never said that."

"No, but you think it very loudly. He's been doing really good hero work lately," Barnaby said.

"His sponsors love him and he doesn't break things, so according to Hero Admin, he's perfect."

"He was visiting his friend today. I feel sorry for them." On nights like this, quiet, almost content, Barnaby felt free to wonder about the unhappiness of others.

"The criminal and the misguided ninja? Barnaby, this isn't something we can talk about."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do anything for them. You should know me better than that by now."

"I do. But sometimes, I worry—"

"Why?"

"Not tonight. I'm not worried tonight," Yuri said.

Not worried because it didn't even occur to Wild Tiger that he should give his old partner a call. Barnaby got out of bed, and Yuri let himself be comforted by the sounds of his lover moving around the room.

Yuri admired Barnaby's straight posture and unselfconscious nudity as he dried his hair in front of the mirror. Barnaby's eyes appeared focused on nothing as he carefully wound his hair around the bristles of the brush.

"What are you thinking?" Barnaby's voice startled him.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He reached out and gently touched the hair Barnaby had been curling. "Candyfloss." he said.

"So you saw the article."

"The people I work with made sure of it. My assistant kindly printed out a copy and left it on my desk. They wanted to know if it was true, if you were coming back."

"My hair doesn't look anything like cotton candy. When I decided to become a hero, Mr. Maverick ran some focus groups to decide on a hairstyle. It had to look good on TV because I was going to be fighting without a mask."

"No one sees the other heroes out of uniform."

"No one sees me anymore. Do you think I should grow it long like yours? Or cut it?"

"If you cut it, I couldn't do this," Yuri said, gently tugging at Barnaby's curls, then pushing them away so he could kiss his neck. Barnaby moaned. There was no reason to worry.

 

Very few people watched Hero TV in December. During the holiday season even recluses could be lured out by sugar cookies and free ice skating. Mr. Maverick's downfall had been a bright spot in a sea of reruns, but massive corruption couldn't be uncovered every year. Even the Hero TV holiday show at the park was nothing to get excited about.

"Miss Violet, who's that?"

"Wild Tiger? I thought he was dead."

The last remark caught Barnaby's attention. He wandered over to the outdoor amphitheater. It was half full, children, office workers eating lunch and ignoring what was on the stage.

Wild Tiger, not dead and definitely not living in a small town upstate, on stage proclaiming he would do his best for Sternbild and singing about how Santa Claus wasn't the only one keeping lists of naughty and nice.

Yuri's assistant barely looked up from her computer.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Tell him Barnaby is here to see him. It's urgent."

"I didn't ask your name," she said sweetly. "I asked if you have an appointment."

A note popped up on her screen. "Never mind, go in."

"Barnaby, I thought we were meeting at the restaurant," Yuri said. He closed the door behind Barnaby, then touched him softly on the arm.

"Don't touch me. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Yuri froze. Could Barnaby have discovered his secret? He'd kept all evidence of his other self locked away, and now it was safely stored at his mother's house. There were even moments when he considered tossing it all into the river, but it was enough to lock it away in his childhood bedroom. The voice, the insistent call, the cries of victims calling out for true justice, had been silent.

"I don't know what to say."

"Am I the last to find out? It takes at least a month to process all that paperwork, paperwork that you process. Even though you want to keep work and home apart, wasn't there at least one moment when you thought _I should tell Barnaby_? I had to find out from Hero TV just like everybody else," Barnaby said.

"Wild Tiger."

"You lied to me."

"Keeping business matters confidential isn't lying," Yuri said.

"You don't trust me."

"I'm not Wild Tiger's social secretary. If he wanted to talk to you, he could call you himself."

Out of everything that would pass between them, these words were the ones that would haunt Yuri later. The flash of pain Barnaby couldn't hide showed Yuri how the year of silence from Kotetsu had broken Barnaby's heart. Yuri called before Barnaby had even reached the elevator, but it went directly to voicemail, and he didn't leave a message.

Yuri took out the bag he'd hidden under his desk when he'd seen Barnaby outside his office. Barnaby's Christmas present. He dumped it in the trash, and almost without thought, sent a slender blue-green flame to reduce the silver ribbons and bright paper to ashes.

After a week of drowning in silence, Barnaby returned. "I've thought about it. I want to start again," he said.

 

"Glad you're back! If you weren't here, I'd be doing this on foot." Kotetsu shouted as they raced through the streets of Sternbild. The man they were chasing had walked into an auto show and driven one of the test cars right out of the auditorium. The organizers panicked once they realized it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Get him before he makes it to the river." A tiny, holographic Agnes floated in front of Kotetsu's helmet, an unnecessary and distracting upgrade. "Unlike our cameras, this car was designed to go underwater."

"Got it," Kotetsu said. The car-submarine hybrid in front of them was fast approaching the section of the expressway the police had cleared.

"Pull back," holographic Agnes ordered. "We got new info on the driver, he's extremely dangerous."

"Tell her we almost have him," Barnaby said. He accelerated, focusing on the rapidly closing distance.

"Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks, Jr., we need you to pull back now!"

Before Kotetsu could respond, the car they were chasing exploded in blue-green flames. The bike and sidecar skidded as Barnaby hit the brakes. A wave of heat from the fiery car washed over them and they looked up to see a dark figure silhouetted against a blood-red moon.


	4. "I admire you, beloved, for the trap you’ve set."

"It says here Barnaby Brooks, Jr. and Kotetsu T. Kaburagi were ordered to stop pursuing the suspect? This seems pretty clear to me. Apollon Media is responsible for damages to city property." Barnaby stared at the unfamiliar judge in disbelief. It was incredible. Yuri wouldn’t even face him in court.

Kotetsu groaned. "What happened to Judge Petrov? He wouldn't have been so hard on us."

"Sorry?" Barnaby hadn't been listening at all.

"It’s too bad the judge who’s usually here is sick because he would have gone easier on us."

He wasn’t sick. Barnaby had seen him earlier, striding across Justice Plaza, briefcase in one hand, tapping excuses into his phone with the other. He wasn’t sick at all.

 

Barnaby stretched out on his couch and turned the music up to a level the neighbors wouldn’t appreciate. _Tristan und Isolde_ had been a present from Yuri, a reminder of their only real date. He'd come over with a bottle of summery rosé and they’d tried unsuccessfully to sit on the chair together and listen. Instead, they’d turned the music off and hunted for couches on Barnaby’s computer, spending far too long discussing the necessity of matching ottomans. Yuri had laughed when Barnaby pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring the walls.

"Do you really think the Barcelona isn't going to fit?" He playfully looped the tape around Barnaby's wrist.

"If you want to tie me up, measuring tape isn't very sexy."

"My tie is silk. If I use that to blindfold you, will you complain that it's not sexy?"

"I'm not complaining," Barnaby said.

It was only two months ago, but now it seemed like something that had happened to someone else a very long time ago.

 

The door buzzed and woke Barnaby up. He ignored it, until his communicator joined the clamor. It was Kotetsu. Time to be a hero.

Barnaby's head felt fuzzy and his shoulders ached from falling asleep in an awkward position.

"You finally got a couch. Good to see you're settling in," Kotetsu said.

"I'm going to get rid of it. I don't think it fits."

“Hmm, maybe now isn’t a good time to make big decisions. It won’t do you any good to get too upset over what happened last night.”

“I spent months tracking Lunatic, and what was the result? More bodies.”

"Only one, so far. And you must have been doing something right because this is the first Lunatic attack since April."

Barnaby tried to remember where his investigation had been in April. Hours spent in front of the computer screen, scrolling through public records and newspaper articles, watching clips from Hero TV, watching Wild Tiger and watching them fight together. There had been so much he'd forgotten.

"That's when I got his picture," Barnaby said.

"What? A photo of Lunatic? How?"

"Remember that _Hero Monthly_ cover story on Lunatic? I talked to the reporter, and she said she'd interviewed him by email. She'd refused to turn the emails over to the police, protecting her sources, but she showed them to me."

"I bet she did," Kotetsu said.

"The email was sent using the public network in the plaza on the ground floor of Justice Tower at 12:47. It's one of the most crowded times, but I went through the security footage and pulled out every person who was using any kind of device that could send messages. Look."

Barnaby expanded the screen and hundreds of photos filled the air. "And I've talked to almost every single one of them."

"Wow. Is that Ivan?" Although Origami Cyclone thought of himself as a kind of ninja, his clothing choices tended to be the opposite of a ninja’s discreet black.

"He was updating his blog while waiting to go upstairs for a meeting."

Kotetsu scrolled through the photos. The plaza was filled with workers on lunch breaks, shoppers relaxing with frothy drinks, and people who had no place else to go. A young woman in bright red jeans fed a sausage to her dog with one hand while texting with the other. A toddler bounced a phone against a bench while her nanny looked the other way. An elderly man in a barn jacket hurled chunks of bread at the pigeons, ignoring the “do not feed” sign directly above him.

"Someone here is Lunatic. Is it you, grandpa?"

The interviews had been exhausting. Without official support, Barnaby had had to rely on his celebrity and charm to get people to talk. It was tedious, but effective. There had been a couple of possibilities, tall young men who met his questions with anger or evasion, but in the end none of them were Lunatic.

The last interview had been with a tall, lanky man who had been caught by the camera muttering into an earpiece while typing furiously on the phone. He'd been friendly at first, but quickly turned angry when Barnaby started asking about what he was doing in Justice Tower, saying that no one could possibly understand. He turned out to be a civilian trying to cheat on his wife, not a self-appointed force of justice.

"Hey, it's me," Kotetsu said. He was one of the few not staring at a screen. He was sprawled in a chair outside the coffee kiosk, eyes focused on something in the distance. "I wonder why I was there that day."

"Appealing a fine? That would be your usual reason."

"Yeah, I guess it would be," Kotetsu said.

"Anyway, you obviously couldn't be Lunatic, so I had no reason to talk to you."

"You don't need a reason to talk to me, Bunny. You could have called up just to say hello."

"If Lunatic's attacks stopped shortly after I started going through these pictures, then he must be in one of them," Barnaby said.

_I_ _didn't know where you'd gone, didn't have your number and you weren't on the Apollon network anymore. But you knew where I was_ , Barnaby wanted to say.

"Lunatic is in this file, and if I hadn't been distracted by personal matters, I would know where." He waved his hand over the screen and Justice Plaza disappeared.

"Distractions are important. You don't want to be Mr. All-Work-No-Play. Was it at least a good-looking distraction?"

"We got along very well until we both realized we were both at a point where we needed to prioritize career over personal relationships."

"That's--" Kotetsu stopped himself from saying _cold_. What Barnaby had said did not match the look on his face. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," he said.

"Thank you. There's nothing to talk about."

 

Barnaby didn't think he'd ever get used to the tedium of working with the B team. There was so much sitting and waiting and so little fighting. The police would give them maps of high crime areas and the heroes would do their best to lurk inconspicuously until something happened, hoping for an arrest that would lead to a couple of minutes on TV. But the cameras never seemed to make it down to the bronze stage, where they were usually assigned.

"Glazed, coffee with milk and sugar," Kotetsu said as handed the takeout bag to Barnaby. "It's like we're real cops." They’d both taken their helmets off and were doing their best to lounge, an activity that was not the armor’s intended purpose.

"According to our info, this liquor store gets held up five nights out of seven, but I haven’t seen a single customer. How do they have any money to steal?"

Barnaby drank his coffee, but left the doughnuts for Kotetsu.

Kotetsu finished his doughnut and thought about what to say next. Kotetsu would always be the first to admit that he'd won the lottery when it came to love. He'd met the cutest girl in the history of Sternbild High School, and through some kind of miracle, she'd liked him back. The idea of having to stop loving someone seemed impossible to him, but it happened. Barnaby clearly wasn't over the person he'd been seeing.

A couple in a rusty green sedan parked in front of the liquor store. The woman, tall and dirty blonde, headed inside. The man didn't turn off the motor.

"Hello, getaway driver," Kotetsu said. Barnaby hopped on his bike and pulled in front of the car while Kotetsu ran into the store. It was over quickly.

"She didn't even have a gun, just stuck her hand in her jacket," Kotetsu demonstrated for the cops who arrived to pick up the suspects.

"Yeah, no one’s gonna play the hero for fifty bucks," the cop said. The girl pouted as she was pushed into the back of the police car.

Hero TV helicopters swept overhead, agitating swirls of dust and dead leaves. Kotetsu waved at them cheerfully.

"That's not for us," Barnaby said.

"Looks like they're following Sky High and..." They felt rather than heard the crackle of lightning. "And Lightning Kid. They're coming this way."

A small man in a yellow-orange suit floated to the ground in front of them, buoyed by a balloon in roughly the same size and color. He didn't seem at all surprised to be greeted by two heroes and the police. He chortled like a clogged drain. "Well, well, look who's slumming tonight," he said.

Sky High zoomed above them. "That's an insensitive thing to say to Mr. Wild Tiger. He can't help living on the Bronze Stage."

"Ouch," the man said and chortled again.

"Thanks for nothing," Kotetsu mumbled.

The air shimmered in a sickeningly familiar way. Dark shreds of clouds drifted across a full, red moon.

The man in the outrageously bright suit looked up. "Oh, no. One of you guys had better arrest me."

"The voice of Thanatos has spoken." Lunatic's voice filled the sky, but they couldn't see where he was waiting to attack.

"Sky High, grab the orange dude and get him out of here. Barnaby and I will go for Lunatic as soon as we can see him," Kotetsu said.

"Understood."

"Bunny, we'll see him when he fires his crossbow. I'll use my wire to get us to him, then activate my power once he gets close enough to hit. If we both aim for his head, we should get his mask off, K.O. if we're lucky."

Blue-green fire sparked above them.

"Now!" Kotetsu shouted.

Sky High grabbed the criminal and flew straight up as the fiery bolt burned past them and hit the wall. Kotetsu immediately released his wire in Lunatic's direction.

Barnaby’s Hundred Power surged as they sped toward Lunatic.

"It's an odd shepherd that protects the wolves." He seemed to be grinning at them from behind his mask as he reloaded.

"Your hunting days end tonight," Kotetsu said.

The wire crumbled in the fire, but Kotetsu and Barnaby were prepared.

Barnaby tackled Lunatic, knocking him to the ground. "Aim for his head," Barnaby shouted. Lunatic sent flames down his arms. Barnaby let go, then Lunatic rolled on top of him and slammed his head against the concrete. Kotetsu's punch landed on Lunatic's shoulder, knocking him sideways. Blue-green flames scorched the ground as Lunatic escaped into the darkness.

"Damn," Kotetsu said. The air still felt unnaturally hot.

“We lost him."

Barnaby sat up; his eyes still glowed with power.

"I'm going after him."

"Bunny, wait." Kotetsu watched Barnaby race away. Maybe he had a concussion; Barnaby's breathing had been too rapid and his face was very pale.

Barnaby raced up the fire escape, his feet barely touching the stairs. The window was unlocked, as if it were a normal way to visit. The room hadn't changed since the first time he’d seen it. The bed was against one wall, the wardrobe against the other, but there was nothing to show they had been used recently. The absence of dust was the only sign of Yuri’s presence. Barnaby opened the wardrobe. A grey jacket hung neatly next to a black t-shirt and cargo pants Barnaby recognized as his own. Three white shirts were stacked neatly on the shelf below. The drawers were just as mundane: underwear, silk handkerchiefs, a blue and green wool scarf. Nothing incriminating. It was a relief; he’d almost expected to see a crossbow thrown carelessly on a shelf and a mask grinning at him from a drawer. He took down his clothing and began to change. Yuri hadn't thrown them away; he'd washed them and kept them ready and waiting for Barnaby to return.

 

The door opened. Barnaby looked up and saw his lover’s true face for the very first time.

 

"Are you here to rip my mask off?" Lunatic said. The grotesque and marine grin of deadly creatures scuttling under ancient seas was more unsettling when seen in the too bright apartment. Barnaby reached up and lifted the mask off Lunatic's head. Soft, silvery hair spilled across his shoulders. Barnaby examined it closely

"How do you see...your real eyes would be here...when Wild Tiger broke your mask, did it hurt?"

"It did."

Barnaby helped Yuri remove all of the layers of his costume. It was like peeling a scab to reveal the pink scar tissue underneath.

"Did you make this yourself?"

Yuri smiled. "My mother's basement isn't exactly set up to manufacture bulletproof microfiber. Is that really what you want to know?"

Barnaby ran his hands over the black undersuit. He could feel the strain in Yuri's body. The suit was the same as his.

"Borrowed for research purposes. Part of my job is making sure heroes have adequate equipment." Yuri leaned into Barnaby's touch. "What would you really like to ask?" His eyes clouded with tears, so Yuri leaned down to kiss them away, a foolish, sentimental gesture.

Barnaby surprised him by meeting his kiss with ferocity, pulling their bodies together. Yuri slid his hand under Barnaby’s shirt. His skin always felt so cool in the beginning and burned with slow fire after.

Yuri stretched out on the bed and watched Barnaby disappear into the bathroom. Barnaby, product of the system’s corruption and greed, understood everything, forgave everything, and now they knew each other’s secrets.

"You'd better get dressed," Barnaby said. He picked up the mask that had been discarded on the floor.

The room was very still. The sounds of traffic and distant trains had been silenced. The world outside the room was holding its breath. Yuri stood up and heard the helicopter whirring gently in the distance.

"Open up, police!" The door was smashed open, and the room filled with cameras and lights.

"I've caught Lunatic," Barnaby announced. He held the mask up so the cameras could photograph it from every angle.

The police circled Yuri warily. It would be so easy to burn down the room and everyone in it. He sent a flicker of blue-green fire into the air, the only confession he would ever make.

 

Kotetsu was waiting for Barnaby in the Apollon Media van outside the building. “I brought your glasses,” he said.

“Thank you.”

“Are you OK? They’ve already got interviews set up for you. They’re replaying the arrest right now.” He turned on the screen so Barnaby could see Yuri holding his hands out in surrender.

“I think he’s been expecting this,” Barnaby said. He remembered Yuri’s fingers pressing into the back of his neck as they kissed. There were questions he should have asked, silences during the long summer nights when they’d watch the city lights bravely keeping the darkness away. “I think he wanted to be caught.”

Barnaby scrolled through the calls he’d missed during the past two hours. His hands were shaking, but if it was from the cold or from the uneven streets that carried them back to the studio, Kotetsu would never know.

 


End file.
